1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adjustment mechanisms, and particularly to an adjustment mechanism capable of adjusting a plurality of degrees of freedom.
2. Description of Related Art
During automatic processes, such as automatic clamping, automatic machining, or automatic assembling, it is difficult to position a workpiece to a predetermined position due to a poor precision of a robot or a connecting mechanism, which results in producing a plurality of machining tolerances. An adjustment mechanism may be used to adjust a position of the workpieces. However, commonly-used adjustment mechanisms cannot adjust the workpieces to a plurality of degrees, and machining tolerances may also exist in the automatic processes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.